The Long Way Home
by ericlover75
Summary: The sequel to Saying Goodbye. What happens to Sookie after she leaves Bon Temps.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Way Home

A/N I do not own anything CH, AB do. Any mistakes are my own. This is AU so some things are made up to fit the story.

Chapter 1

I didn't think I could do it for one day but I surprised myself for it's been seven years since I left everything and started anew. I haven't spoken to my brother, Sam or even Tara. When I left my house I thought about what I wanted to do with my life and where I wanted to go. After many thoughts and debates I decided on New York.

I changed my hair to a reddish-brown and had my teeth capped to hide the gap. When I looked in the mirror I hardly recognized myself which meant no one else would either and that was the point.

I took the money Eric had given me and enrolled in NYU and into their Business Management Program. I also got myself a studio apartment in Washington Heights. It had nice hardwood floors and a great bathroom.

I kept to myself and just studied and concentrated on passing the course. It took me four years to get my degree. I worked part time as a waitress at night. I hated the place but the tips were good and I barely used the money Eric gave me. I decided to invest half of it in the stock market. Now I'm not a market junkie and I sure as hell didn't know how to invest so I decided one day to got to Wall street and listen in on some of the traders. Get the inside track so to speak. With the information I gleaned from their minds I was able to invest my money and triple it. I know, how ethical right, well fuck em. What has this shitty world given me so far. Nothing but heartache and pain. I thought of Eric frequently and every time I thought of him my heart would ache and my eyes would become puffy for hours.

During the last year of classes I kept noticing this empty restaurant nestled in the heart of the Upper Eastside. I learned from the papers and a few classmates that it was a prime location and the rent was inexpensive due to the fact that some vamps had moved in down the block. While I wasn't to keen on the idea of vamps being around but I couldn't deny that the price was right. So upon graduation I decided to become a bar/restaurant owner.

In school I made a business model of a upper scale bar/pub that was classy, yet affordable. The model worked and I decided to use it to create the perfect joint. I named it Min Alskare for Eric. I hired a few cooks and a hot bartender named Dean. I figured Dean would be the perfect specimen to lured the ladies in and it didn't hurt that he had a great personality. I couldn't deny that I felt attraction towards him but I stayed away.

A couple of weeks before opening day Jared walk threw the door looking for a job. He reminded me so much of Eric. He was tall, broad shouldered, bluish eyes and lean. The only true difference was he had shoulder length brown hair were Eric's had been blonde. He could have been Eric's brother, the resemblance was scary. I hired him as my Host and floor manager and no not only cause of his looks, he was qualified too.

Jay and I became fast friends and started hanging out after work as well. Even his personality was eerily similar. Before I realized what was happening we were sleeping together. Oh, did I mention that it was hard to read him which made it better. He was human, one hundred percent but his thoughts remained a mystery to me. He was a good lover, a giving lover and the sex was good but I won't describe it for the sake of Eric's memory.

My business was going good and I had established a group of regulars and I was bringing in high-class clientele as well. It helped a lot that Dean knew how to sell drinks and give a good show. He reminded me of Tom Cruise in the movie Cocktail and I had no complaints.

It was now six years since I left my old life. Sure I missed it but I didn't miss the danger and constant death that followed me but I did of course miss my Eric. Jared was pushing for us to move in together but I refused. I wanted our relationship to remain casual so for a compromise I gave him a key to my place.

One morning when Jay had stayed the night something odd happened. I was in the shower and I heard a crash. I grabbed my robe and threw it on and went to see what was wrong. There Jay stood in front of my mirror which was half smashed. The box I had kept Eric's ring in on the floor amongst the glass. Jay was looking at himself oddly in the mirror. When he caught a glimpse of me in the mirror he gasped.

"Lover" he whispered. I had to grab onto the dresser to keep upright. He turned to me and I thought I seen a flash of Eric. I heard something hit the floor and the moment was gone.

"Sookie are you alright? What happened?" Jay asked.

I didn't know how to answer that, how do you answer that. I walked over to the mess and found Eric's ring were Jay must have dropped it. I needed answers and it was time I gave Pam a call. I hoped she answered.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Long Way Home

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. Any mistakes are my own and slight AU something's are made up to fit story.

Chapter 2

"Fangtasia the bar with a bite, how can I direct your call?" Came a bored voice.

"May I speak with Pam?" I asked.

"Mistress is busy" the voice answered.

"Tell her it's an old friend" I said. I could hear the sounds of the bar diminish and it sounded like the phone was being taken to the back. After a moment Pam came on.

"I told you we'd connect again. How are you "Friend" she lack of using my name must mean something.

"Yes. Yes you did and don't call me friend my name is Tracy" I said.

"Sure what do I oh this pleasure, Tracy?" she asked.

"Just checking in, how are things?" I asked still nervous to ask what I really wanted to know.

"Eh, keeping Fangtasia going, keeping Eric's memory alive" she said and when she did her voice sounded so beaten and sad.

"Oh you won't believe this Bill has been promoted to Area Sheriff. He's an idiot and doesn't know what he's doing. I'll never know why she chose him" Pam said disgust in her voice.

Hearing Bill's name just brought back more pain and frustration. I still blamed him for Eric's death and that won't ever change.

"Why did you really call? Wait don't answer that" she said an hung up. What the hell just happened? About twenty minutes later my cell phone started ringing. The phone showed no name but I knew who it was.

"Now answer the question. We are alone in this conversation now" Pam said.

"Something strange happened today. A man I had been seeing" Pam actually hissed when I said that.

"Calm down its just sex anyway he found Eric's ring and put it on. When he seen me he called me lover and I swear I seen Eric for just a moment. What's going on Pam?" I asked. I heard her say something in Swedish and I heard something break.

"I don't believe it. He said it would work that someday I would hear him say I told you so" Pam said.

"What worked? Pam?" I asked my voice rising.

"The ring was Eric's fathers and he took it after he buried him, something to remember him by I think is the term you humans use. About six hundred years after Eric was turned he visited a great Priestess and asked her to bless the ring. The Priestess of course demanded payment first so Eric bed her. She was very pleased and in return did more then bless the ring. She put a spell on it. See the ruby was just a ruby until she infused it with Eric's blood. The blood contained within the ring holds magic all it's own. If Eric was to meet his final death while wearing the ring his soul or essence if you don't believe that vampires retain there souls would become trapped inside" Pam stopped for a moment and I could hear her yell at someone. Of course i thought vampires had souls, if they didn't then they would be heartless monsters. Well some of them were but not Eric, he could feel and love.

"Damn homeless people. Where was I oh, yes. If the ring was to be worn by someone that carried his blood then his soul would be free" she finished. I thought for a moment and it was like a big light bulb went off above my head.

"Jared, he must be a descendent of Eric, no wonder he looks like he could be related, I bet they are" I said.

"Was he wearing the ring?" Pam asked.

"No I think he was just holding it" I answered.

"Get him to put it on" Pam urged. Could I do that? Was his life not important? Could I trade his life for Eric's?

"I don't know if I can Pam. I want Eric back but can I forfeit Jared's like that?" I said.

"Damn right you can, I want my master back" Pam hissed at me. I started to get scared.

"How did you get my number Pam?" I asked my voice cracked slightly.

"I've always known where you were. You have my blood, remember? Actually you had a lot of my blood. As much as I want my master back I will let you decided. This is the last gift I give you Sookie and that's to honor Eric's wishes and let you remain free" she said and hung up.

I had a lot to think about. I busied myself with work and stopped seeing Jay for awhile. He wouldn't give up though so to make him happy I told him that he would be the only guy for me and I gave him Eric's ring. After the incident I got the ring cleaned. Before I realized what I had done he put it on but nothing happened.

At that moment I decided to bury the past and stay in the present and plan a future. I gave into Jared more and soon I found that I was falling in love again and for the first time in along time I felt happy. It was almost seven years to the day that I left Bon Temps and soon I would be returning if only briefly and incognito.

Jared proposed to me last month and I said yes. I figured I'd go back to Bon Temps and let everyone know I was still alive and that I was getting married. I was dreading that little trip but it had to be done. In order to let go I needed to come to terms with who I was and what happened. I told Jay I had to go on a business trip in two weeks and that I'd only be a few days. He never questioned me and agreed to take care of things while I was gone.

I flew back not wanting to drive. I rented a car and made my way to the old farmhouse. It still looked the same but vacant. I walked around the rooms taking in the covered furniture and the old pictures. I missed my Gran and my friends. I missed Jason but my new life was apart of me now and if I wished to keep it I had to keep them separate. So I decided to not tell anyone about anything. They've lived this long without knowing and I wanted them to live longer.

I grabbed a few pictures that I had missed before. I said my final good bye and headed to the door. I almost had a heart attack for standing before me was Pam wrapped in a blanket. I quickly shut the blinds and covered the windows. Pam threw the blanket off and looked me over.

"I knew you were coming I could feel it in my blood. Last night I decided to stay here, call it a hunch. Look at you. I can't say I like the hair but I love the teeth. No one would ever know you as Sookie unless they knew your scent" I wrinkled my nose at that and Pam laughed.

"I can feel that you have come to some sort of understanding and it's iron clad, may I ask what you have decided?" She asked.

"I'm shutting the door on my old life permanently. No one will know that I was here. I'm going to fulfill Eric's last wish and truly be happy. I guess I'm here to let go. I need to let go Pam; I'm going to marry Jay" I explained.

"Very, well. Congratulations on your marriage and success. I wish you all the best Sookie" she said and hugged me.

"Thanks Pam" I said.

"Well, well looks like your going to have your handsfull" she said with a wink.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're pregnant Sookie. Probably about seven weeks. TO bad I won't be able to throw you one of those human showers" she said.

"You mean baby shower?' I asked still in shock.

"Yes, that's it" she said with glee.

"Thanks. Um, I guess I better go. I'll miss you Pam and your sense of humor" I said.

"Sure" she deadpanned but then laughed and winked. But then her face became serious.

"If you ever need me just send it through the bond. I "ll feel it no matter how far you are. I vowed to my Master to keep you safe and I will keep that vow till my final death" she said and bowed her head to me. She gave me one last look and went into the spare bedroom.

My drive back to the airport was full of thoughts. I was getting married and I was going to be a mom. I felt true excitement and couldn't wait for the next chapter in my life to begin.

SAPOV

"Your majesty she has been here I can still smell her" Bill said.

"Have all Pam Ravenscroft's phones bugged. Have her followed. I want my telepath found and brought home" I ordered.

"As you wish" he replied and I disconnected.

Soon you will be back where you belong and this time Northman won't be there to protect you.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Long Way Home

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. As always any mistakes are my own and anything AU is for the sake of the story. Some of you have reviewed that some things are outta wack with the way Sookie has been thinking and doing things. Remember that she is pregnant (hormones) and the fact that she has a hard time making up her mind and sticking to it. Enjoy the next chappie.

Chapter 3

When I arrived back home I told Jay that I wanted to get married as soon as possible, why wait. See I wanted to tell him that he was going to be a father for his wedding present. He agreed to get married in six weeks if we could get married on the beach in Hawaii, just the two of us. I agreed immediately I shouldn't be showing much so the beach sounded perfect.

We decided to take a month long honeymoon before the fall and Christmas rush. I agreed because as soon as the baby was here travel would be limited. After a lot of thought I chose Dean to be manager and run the bar while I was gone.

I decided on a slip dress in white lace and I could wear my bikini underneath. Jay was going to wear white board shorts and a linen shirt. I bought Jay's ring at an antique shop. It was a celtic design and heavy, he'd love it.

Three weeks after returning from Bon Temps I received a package. It was a plain brown box with no return address. Inside I found a beautiful leather bound baby book. Without a note or address, I knew who it was from anyway, Pam. For now I hid it in the back of the closet.

The day before we were to leave Jay planned a romantic evening out. It started out with a horse ride around Central Park and then dinner at Rose a roof top French restaurant. Dinner was perfect and wonderful. We waited out front of the restaurant enjoying the nice weather waiting for our taxi. Everything was perfect and I should have known than that it wasn't going to last.

I can't explain why but I didn't hear the vamps approach and then well, they had us. We were pulled down an alley and I kicked and screamed the whole way. The vampire who had a hold of me covered my mouth to keep me quiet.

"Shut up got her Don. We got her" the vampire holding me said.

"That's not her" said Don.

"It is. She's the one who use to fuck that Viking asshole. You are Sookie Stackhouse aren't you?" Anger flared through me at the mention of Eric. When he freed my mouth I opened it without thinking.

"Don't call him an asshole, jerk" I yelled.

"Ha, told ya so it is Sookie " the vamp laughed.

"Get rid of the dude, contracts only for her" Jay looked so scared and confused.

"I'm sorry baby, so sorry" I said tears streaming down my face. There was nothing I could do, I tried to get free but vamps are strong. The one named Don bit into Jay's neck and quickly drained him. When Jay's body hit the ground I noticed a slight rising of his chest, he was still alive. I was really struggling now so they both got a hold of me.

Please someone help me, please. I felt power surge up and out of me and both vampires went flying. I scrambled over to Jay and grabbed his hand. I kissed his palm and held it to my cheek as the tears coursed down my cheeks. I couldn't stay around the vampires were going to be up soon and I had to run. I watched as his chest stopped moving. I kissed his lips.

"Goodbye Jay, I love you" I whispered and got up and ran. I didn't stop until I reach the bus station. I hopped on the nearest bus not checking where it was going. Once settled and the bus started moving I relaxed a little and cried myself to sleep.

JPOV

Who's Sookie Stackhouse, what the hell is going on? I thought and tried to get free but damn these vamps were strong. I felt teeth sink into my neck and the world began to dim. I heard a crash and then I could see Tracy. She was crying and I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't move. She held my hand and kissed my lips and told me she loved me. As Tracy began to fade I could feel a presence.

"Let go your time is done here. I' am her protector, her true mate. You must set me free" the voice said.

"I'm afraid" I replied.

"Don't be, soon you'll be with family, let go" it said again.

I let go of the pain, I let go of Tracy and I felt at peace.

EPOV

I could feel myself slowly coming awake and the first thing I noticed was that I was lying on the cold ground, second I could feel my heartbeat. What the hell? My neck hurt and it was a struggle to sit up. I felt strange and thought that odd for a vampire. I looked around and realized I was in an alley. I got up slowly and stumbled out on to the street. I soon realized that I was in New York. I started walking and almost ran into someone when I noticed my reflection in a store window.

I wasn't me. I was still tall but I had a different face and hair. Wait a minute, holy shit where's my dick? That's not mine, this is all wrong. I checked myself for a wallet, I found it in my back pocket. I pulled out my id. Jared Ross. I checked out the address and haled a taxi. The taxi stopped out front of nice looking brownstone. I paid the driver and fished around for keys. Once found I unlocked the door and looked for apartment B. Once located I let myself in.

It was a small studio apartment but it was nice. I saw a hideous afghan on the back of the couch, it looked familiar. I went over to check it out and saw a picture. In it was me and a beautiful woman, she kind of looked familiar. I looked at the picture and then the afghan and then it dawned on me, it was Sookie. I was with Sookie, well not actually me. I rubbed at my face and that's when I noticed for the first time that I was wearing my father's ring.

Wait, my father's ring, it worked. It actually worked but I still had to finish the spell and it had to be within twelve hours of being released from the ring. Shit I need Pam. I could hear the phone ringing.

"Yes" I said.

"Is Tracy there? Put her on" I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Pam? It's Eric" I said.

"Eric is dead. PUT TRACY ON NOW" she hissed.

"Mind your tongue childe or I will issue you punishment and this time it won't be a simple humiliation" I threatened.

"Master?" she said still not sure.

"It is I. You must come now. I need you to complete the spell. Where are you?" I asked realizing for the first time that it was noisy in the background.

"Waiting for my flight to New York I board in twenty minutes. I could feel Sookie's fear a few hours ago and tried to come but Sophie Ann was visiting and I couldn't get away until now" Pam sounded pissed.

"Did you bring the blood?" I asked not sure if she would remember what I told her to do if Sookie was ever in trouble.

"Yes I have the vials that you left just in case" she replied.

"You have the address?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll be there in four hours" she said.

"You must hurry childe" I said and hung up. I had nothing to do now but wait so I looked around and tried to figure out what my lover had been up to and how long I had been gone.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Long Way Home

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. Any mistakes are my own.

Chapter 4

I searched drawers and cabinets and began piecing together Sookie's life. It seems that she came here to go to school (always knew she could be more than a barmaid) and succeeded in graduating with honours. She opened up a bar which translated in English means my lover, clever girl. She also seems to have gained a small fortune from the stock market I'll have to ask her for tips.

She must have met Jared during this timeframe and I don't think it was by coincident. Being my descendant the blood that flows through his veins is part mine. It was my blood in her that called out to the blood within him. Blood never lies. Just like the magic within Sookie called out to the magic within the ring. It was Sookie that set me free and if I had to guess it was her tears.

Although by nature I'm a selfish creature I can't help but feel that they were cheated. I also know that when we reunite it's not going to bode well for me.

I decided to have a shower and change clothes. This guy has no taste, all stuffy dress shirts and pants. Where's a good pair of Calvin's and a tank when you need them? I can hear knocking at the door. I open the door and there on the other side is my childe.

"Master" she says as she bows her head.

"Come in Pam" I say and she enters with no problems.

"I brought the blood and some clothes for you" she says as she pulls out jeans, a tank, my black boots and my leather jacket. I pull her to me and kiss her forehead. She slowly relaxes.

"You have to complete the process and drain me. Take both vials of my blood now, then we wait an hour for it to enter your system. Drain me. Your going to have to give me a lot of blood almost to the point of draining yourself. I bought a twelve pack of true blood, we'll open them and place them on the nightstand in easy reach. You'll sleep for awhile but when you wake I should be myself. If the spell and transformation aren't completed within the four hours then I'll simply just die. Drink the vials now" I prompt and Pam downs them quickly.

We sit in silence waiting. At fifty minutes in we start opening the bottles and placing them on the nightstand. Once done I lay on the bed. Right on the hour Pam straddles my thighs and tilts her head asking if I'm ready. I nod and with no finesse she bites into my neck and drinks. I grab her at first cause the pain is excruciating and then I start to sink into darkness. I can feel my heart slowing and the pain recedes. I'm fading fast but then I feel warm, wet liquid dripping into my mouth. It tastes metallic yet sweet and I act on pure instinct. I grab onto the arm with strength I didn't think I had and start to suck. The wrist gets pulled away twice when the blood flow stops but is back as it's the cut is reopened.

"Enough" Pam says but it sounds weak. My arms drop to my sides and I fall into slumber.

When I wake I can't tell how long I've been out but it must have been awhile. Pam is wrapped around me dead to the world. I feel stronger, I can tell right away that I have no heartbeat. I pull out of Pam's death grip and go to the bathroom. The image that greets me is the one I've been waiting to see. I'm me again. Upon a thorough inspection I realize that yes, I'm really me. It's great to be back.

While I wait for Pam to wake I continue my search of Sookie's place. In the closet I discover two suitcases packed and ready to go. I look inside only to find something that makes my undead heart break. Inside Sookie's suitcase is a Photo Album entitled My wedding Day. Inside are blank pages awaiting photo's all except the first one. That one has a picture of Jared and Sookie holding hands and under it says simply, Engaged. She also has a white slip dress which I believe was going to be her wedding dress. She was going to marry Jared.

That's not what makes the tear run down my face, for at the bottom of her suitcase is a leather bound book, a baby book to be exact. Inside it says Congratulations, your going to be a daddy. Sookie was pregnant, she was going to have a child and I basically took the father away.

I wanted Sookie to be happy, to carry on and she did just that. She listened to me for once instead of arguing or telling me to get lost. Now she was going to have to do it alone. No I won't except that. I will make sure she is safe and that the baby is safe. It's the least I could do for Jared. Besides the baby will be part of me, it will carry on my bloodline.

I could feel Pam stir and I knew the bond was re-established. I couldn't feel Sookie though. Pam sat up and took me in and then she did something un-Pam like, she smiled.

"Master" she said and bowed her head.

"Come now Pam you know you can call me Eric and thank you for bringing me back" I said.

"Pfft it was nothing, besides life without you these past seven years has been quite boring" she said while she examined her nails. That's my girl.

I stood up and paced around the room.

"Can you feel Sookie?" I asked.

"Yes, but she's far away, south somewhere. We need to head south" she said. I grabbed my jacket and slid it on.

"Come we have things to do" I commanded and out the door we went.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Long Way Home

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. Any mistakes are my own.

Chapter 5

I was woken up by the bus driver at the Mexican border. I was in Mexico? Well I just hoped it was far enough. Once safely across, I assessed my situation. In my purse I found five thousand in travellers cheques, seven hundred in cash and twelve hundred in the deposit bag that me and Jay never got to deposit. This was the money I was going to take on my honeymoon, my honeymoon that I'll never have.

My ticket was for Monterrey but I decided to go a little farther and got off in Leon. I took a cab to the nearest cheap motel and got a room with a small kitchenette. Once inside I went straight to bed and cried. I blamed everyone but myself. Where was Claudine wasn't she suppose to come when I needed it. Why had she abandoned me and let Jay die.

"I hate you Claudine where were you when I needed you. You abandoned me like everyone else" I yelled to no one. POP.

"Now Sookie I didn't abandon you, I could not interfere" came Claudine's voice from the corner of the room.

"Yes you did" I replied like a petulant child.

"I was watching and ready to intervene if you needed me. When the vampires grabbed you I sent you power and you were able to get away. I'm sorry Sookie but Jared was not mine to protect" she soothed.

"He was to be my husband, the one I spent my life with" I sobbed.

"I want you to think about something Sookie. When you looked at Jared what did you see, who did you see? Yeah you loved him but was he in your heart? Or did your heart belong to someone else?" she kissed my forehead and disappeared.

Did Jay have my heart? Who did I see? The image that popped into my mind was that of Eric. My Eric when we had connected in the office that day it was more than our bodies that rejoiced. I felt deep down that he was my other half. It didn't bother me that my soul mate was a vampire love is love. When Eric died I thought I would never love again but along came Jay. Jay was exactly what I needed and he became apart of me but my heart belonged to Eric. Would always belong to him.

The more I thought about it the more I realized I chose Jay for his resemblance to Eric. I mean it wasn't that he just looked like Eric but he acted like him somewhat as well. He was charming, sneaky and a little possessive. I don't feel that I used Jay but I gave him all I could give and I hope that it had been enough.

After a few days of grieving I got up. I showered, had something to eat and decided for the baby's sake to live. I got dressed in the same clothes I had worn the past few days and headed out to find a mall. I bought some clothes, food and water. I rented a car and decided to do some site seeing. I bought a disposable camera and decided to make a photo album in memory of Jared. To show that I was alive and would be strong for the baby. I realized then that I would always have apart of Jay, that he would infact live on.

I started to get practical and realized that the money wouldn't last long and that Dean must wonder what happened. I mean when they found Jay, wouldn't they wonder what happened to me? What was I going to do about my bar? If I stayed away I could lose everything. Could I risk going back? I might have to. If I went back after the baby was born they might take him/her. I still had a lot to think about and I was still alone.

I was lost in deep thought when I heard knocking at the door. Why would someone be knocking at my door? I sent out my feelers and felt a void. Shit! I grabbed the silver knife under my bed and began to panic.

"Relax Sookie and open the door" came Pam's voice. I slightly relaxed and opened the door.

"You found me, it took ya awhile" I said.

"Well, your in Mexico Sookie that's a lot farther then New York. The bond we share isn't a homing device where I can see your red dot and pin point your exact location" she argued.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Why did you come? I'm not your responsibility, besides people have a habit of dying around me and if you died to, that might break me" I confessed.

"Your not broken now?" she asked genuinely confused.

"No. I cared for Jay but he wasn't the one that held my heart" I said sadness sweeping threw me at the thought of Eric.

"Good. You need to be strong" that's Pam for ya. I kind of laughed at the thought. That's when I realized that there was another void just outside the door. I held the knife towards Pam and scowled.

"Did you bring someone else to help take me back?" I sneered.

"No I could do that on my own. Don't look at me like that. I brought you a present" she said with a smile. She went to the door and opened it. My breath was stolen away when I realized Eric was standing there in the doorway. My beautiful Viking. I slowly approached the door taking in the site before me. Eric looked like he was memorizing me as well. He placed his left hand on the barrier that kept him out. I placed my left hand against his.

"Come in Eric" I said and then well I passed out.

When I came to I was laying on the bed, Eric beside me stroking his fingers through my hair. He was watching me intently.

"Your really here? I thought it was all a dream" I said.

"I'm here" he replied.

"How?" I asked. Then I remembered.

"The ring, it worked? What happened to Jay?" I asked.

"He was dying Sookie and he must have let me in. I'm sorry" Eric said and he seemed sincere.

"It's ok Eric. He was a wonderful man and he was there when I needed him but my heart has always belonged to you. I wished we had more time together the first time but now your back and with me. Your staying right?" I asked fear in my voice.

"It was you who brought me back Sookie, your love set me free. I'm yours" he said and kissed me. Oh how I missed those lips, missed this vampire, my vampire. I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"And I, I'm yours" I said and kissed him back.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Long Way Home

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do. Any mistakes are my own.

Chapter 6

As I lay in the safety of Eric's arms I contemplate what the future might hold. The one thing that I did know was that I was no longer alone. Eric would stay by my side until my dying breath no matter what and that was everything that I ever hoped for.

Eric was rubbing small circles on my back and it was soothing.

"How long?' Eric asked.

"How long what?" I replied.

"When I was human I fathered six children. Although in those days the men worked the fields or fought wars. They were not expected to raise the children. When ever I was home I would play games or take them riding, it was very enjoyable" Eric told me and I realized that he knew.

"A little over five months to go" I replied.

"Roll onto your back lover" Eric said and the way he said it sent heat to my core. I did as he asked. Once on my back Eric situated himself between my legs. He lay his head gently on my belly and listened.

"I can hear the heartbeat it's steady and strong. This baby has my blood I can hear it calling to me. Jared was from my bloodline as will this child be. Sookie I want to be father to your baby. I want to help take care of it and I want to protect it. Protect you and love you that's all I ever wanted. Will you let me?" he asked and I could see blood gathering in the corners of his eyes. I was about to answer but there was a knock.

Eric zipped to the door. I heard him and Pam speak and then he was back. He had a box in his hands and he was staring at me.

"Yes" I said.

"I want to blood bond with you Sookie. It will bind us through blood. We will be able to feel each others emotions and we will be able to send them back and forth. You will be able to call me and I you. Above all it is permanent until death in which neither of us would probably survive. If we bond with a ceremonial dagger we will be pledged to each other by vampire marriage. No one will be able to seek you out unless I agree to it. Most important they cannot take you for if they try it is punishable by final death. Will you agree and be my pledged?" Eric asked. I could tell he was nervous, I never knew vamps could get nervous.

"Yes Eric I will be your pledged. Before the last word left my lips I was pulled into his arms and we shared a sweet kiss.

Eric opened the box. Inside it held a sheer pink slip dress that looked like it might just cover my bits, I could feel my cheeks burn just thinking about it. The box also held candles and a smaller gold box. Eric handed me the slip.

"Go put that on lover" he said. I went into the bathroom to wash up and change. I brushed my teeth, hair and put a dab of make up on. I spritz on some perfume and pulled off all my clothes. I put the slip on and I notice how soft it is and how see through it is as well, my cheeks burn red. I opened the door to face my Viking. The room was glowing with candlelit and on the bed sat Eric in all his glory.

He held out his hand and I walked over and took it. He pulled me into the vee of his legs and ran his hands up and down my back giving my ass a squeeze on every down stroke. His gracious plenty was standing at attention in full salute. Eric's hands wandered to the front and squeezed my nipples into hard peeks. I threw my head back and a moan escaped my lips. I could feel his tongue licking the hollow of my throat and I felt my wetness start running down my thighs. I was so turned on and I wanted Eric to speed up but I knew this would be slow sweet torture. Eric started to ruck the slip up and he kissed the skin that was exposed to his gaze. Soon I was naked and on the bed. Eric was sucking and kissing my breasts as his fingers played with my nub.

I ran my hands threw his hair and tugged when my pleasure spiked.

"Watch me lover, keep your eyes on me" Eric crooned and I couldn't look away.

I watched as he sucked my clit into his mouth and bit down with his blunt teeth. I screamed out my pleasure and thrashed on the bed. When Eric licked into my dripping slit I saw stars. I felt one, two fingers gently stretch and probe me and my orgasm started to spiral out of control. Eric licked one last time and bit into my thigh and I lost it.

"Errrric" I screamed as I soared higher than ever before.

"Are you ready lover?" he asked. I could feel his need pressing at my entrance.

"Yes" I answered and Eric was sheathed inside me in one deep thrust. He stilled while he waited for me to adjust. Once the burn was gone and pleasure started to curl up my spine I urged him with my hips to move. We moved together at an easy pace, Eric being gentle and loving. I watched as he reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed the knife. It was beautiful with it's imbedded rubies and diamonds.

"Sookie Stackhouse I choose you as my bonded wife to love and keep safe until final death takes me, this I vow" Eric said.

"Eric Northman I choose you to be my bonded husband to love and cherish until my dying breathe or final death take me, this I vow" I said. Eric looked surprised at the final death part.

Eric fell back onto his heels never losing our connection and pulled me up on to his thighs. Then he made a cut in his chest as I latched on I felt a quick slice and he was drinking. It was like magic on minute there was nothing next I could feel love, trust and lust coming from Eric. I wondered what he could feel from me? I pictured gathering all my love together and sending it to Eric. I felt him lick my wound and then he brought his lips to my ear.

"I love you too" he whispered. Then I felt a huge wave of love followed by lust. It was like the lust broke a dam in me and I pushed Eric onto his back and began to ride his cock. At this angle I felt it all and I could control how far he penetrated it made me feel powerful and sexy. Eric was purring in his pleasure.

When my orgasm finally over took me I was shaking with the strength of it and then collapsed onto Eric trying to calm my breathing. Eric wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over and thrust a couple of times before he to surrendered to his bliss.

As we lay there basking in the afterglow, Eric a comfortable buzz in the back of my mind I started to drift off to sleep. I woke up a little time later to the feeling of wind in my face. I opened my eyes and realized that I was in Eric's arms and we were flying. What the hell? I tightened my arms. I was dressed at least.

"Eric?" I said both tension and question in my voice.

"Relax lover I'm taking you to a safe house that is vampire friendly. Sooner or later they will come for you" he said and a shiver ran through me. Eric held me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"I won't let them take you. You are my pledged and bonded and most of all you are my everything. You and the baby are safe with me" he said tone firm and I could feel his resolve through the bond.

"But my stuff" I said.

"Already taken care of. Pam will meet us there" he said.

I relaxed a little, I knew I was safe in Eric's arms and watched the lights fly by below.

TBC


End file.
